


Shepard's Vendetta

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Vendetta Saga [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: A gang of outlaws were hired to kidnap one of Commander Shepard's crew by some unknown enemy. After killing the leader of this band of criminals Shepard goes on a hunt to find out who wanted to harm one of his closet friends.





	Shepard's Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own Mass Effect or any of their characters, I do however own the characters that I create and have put into the story. I am making no profit off this story and am writing to help perfect my style of writing. I am a big fan to Mass Effect and am hoping you all like the story

"Commander we need to get out of the line of fire before we get pinned down!" Shouted the commanders Turian companion Garrus Vakarian. The Commander ignored the comment as he focused on a target some distance away. Aiming his sniper rifle at an Asari biotic who keeps warping the area around him and his group. The Asari stood up to readying another biotic warp at the group when all the sudden a shot rang out and the Asari dropped to the ground her life already having left her. "Nice shot Commander, now can we get a move on?" asked the Turian sarcastically. "Don't get bent out of shape Garrus we can move I just wanted to take that Asari out, she was getting on my damn nerves." Responded the Commander.  
  
The Commander and Garrus ran out of the cover they were hiding by, making it to cover behind a wall closer to their objective. Gunfire was raining down on them the whole way to the new cover, both of our heroes were hit but the shots were absorbed by the shields on their armor. "We need to eliminate these assholes before they end up getting lucky with their shots!" the Commander informed Garrus. "Well how do you plan on doing that?" Garrus shot back to the Commander while he fired a few rounds at an enemy group off to his right. Deciding that action speaks louder than words the Commander threw a grenade that was on his belt in the middle of the group. As the grenade detonated the Commander jumped over his cover and started shooting bullets from his pistols.  
  
The band of outlaws that they were fighting were dropped one by one as the Commanders bullets met their targets. Garrus got out of cover and walked over to the Commander. "Well I sure wasn't expecting that, but that sure was a thrill to watch." Garrus spoke to his Commander. "I am getting tired of getting shot at today, so I needed to put a stop to it." The Commander responded back to the Turian. A coughing sound could be heard coming from the group of outlaws that were just dropped by the bullets that came from the Commander. "Well it looks like you didn't get them all." Garrus laughed to the Commander. Shaking his head at Garrus's antics he walked over to the group of dead and dying being's.  
  
They walked over to the being that still seemed to be alive. An injured Asari who was lying in a pit of her own blood noticed the approaching group. She moved her gun to shoot at the approaching men but her arm was pushed back down when Garrus used his biotics on her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might not like how we respond to it." Garrus threatened the injured women. The Commander pushed Garrus's arm down which cut off the biotic attack. "I doubt she has much strength left in her to fight anymore. We could use her to gather information about the defense's around our objective." The Commander told his companion. "I won't tell…you a thing…you think after what you did to my sisters I would ever help…you." The injured Asari told the group.  
  
The Commander knelt by the Asari. "I know that we could have handled the situation better but can you really blame us, you did kidnap one of my crew. Did you really expect me to allow you to just take him without any repercussions?" He spoke to the injured Asari but then he continued "I am willing to heal your injuries if you will tell me you are keeping my friend." The Asari looked at the Commander and then sighed in frustration. "Fine. I don't want to die." She told the Commander. The Commander did not move a muscle to heal the Asari, he knelt there waiting for her to give him the information that he needed. She growled at him and then started telling him the intel. "If you go farther down the hall there will be a room at the far end. The human that you are after is inside with the leader of our band. A Krogan by the name Wrorlok Prax, he is a vicious mercenary that enjoys taking jobs where he can harm humans. He is most likely alone and unaware that we are under attack, the room is sound proof." The Asari told the Commander.  
  
Nodding his approval at the answer he gave the woman the medicine that would hopefully allow her to live. "Garrus I want you to take this Asari back to the ship and have Chakwas help fix her. I am going to end this mission now." The Commander told the Turian. With that the Commander snuck to the door that the Asari told him about, turning back around he saw Garrus carry the Asari out of the room and towards where they had parked their ship. The Commander brought out a set of lock picks and jimmied the lock on the door. He heard the soft click of success as the lock became unlocked. The door slid opened with a quiet buzz, the Commander saw the Krogan leader pacing back and forth in front of something.  
  
The Krogan spoke to whoever was in front of him. "We will sure have fun before I am forced to give you to my employer." He started laughing as he pulled a knife from his belt. The Krogan paced farther away from the prisoner, the Commander saw Kaidan Alenko the Lieutenant on his ship. When the knife came out the Commander unhooked his weapon from his belt. The Commander didn't wait for the knife to get any closer to his friend, he started firing his weapon at the Krogan. The Krogan was hit in his shoulder and his back, Wrorlok fell to his knees. A faint blue light came off his body, Wrorlok flew up in anger with his body starting to heal.  
  
Wrorlok turned to face the Commander. Anger pulsated off the Krogan, his face turned into a snarl. "How dare you interrupt my fun!" the Krogan roared in anger as he charged at the Commander. The Commander rolled out of the way as the Wrorlok's fist, came crashing down towards his head. He fired his weapon at the Krogan's back, hitting the Krogan's barrier. Wrorlok turned back around and swung his knife at the Commanders neck, ducking the Commander kicked the enemy Krogan in the crouch. That trick seemed to work as the Krogan came crashing to the ground. The Commander pointed his gun at the Krogan's head. "Go ahead and do it, you wouldn't be the first to try and kill me." Goaded the Krogan. The Commander didn't need to be told twice and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the Krogan's head and Wrorlok was blown back. Wrorlok made no movement as the Commander watched the Krogan's body. Turning the Commander walked towards his captured friend, Kaidan was half conscious. Kaidan looked up at his Commander and whispered the Commander's name "Shepard."  
  
On the Normandy  
Commander Shepard stood in the med-bay of his ship the Normandy. He was watching Chakwas examining the two injured. She finished her exams and walked over to Shepard. "They both seem to be doing fine, they both are lucky that they were brought here when they were." Doctor Chakwas informed Shepard. Commander Shepard sighed in relief at the news that they were going to be okay. "How long will Kaidan be down Chakwas?" Shepard asked the Doctor. "He is to badly injured so we must wait and see Commander." Chakwas explained to Shepard.  
  
Shepard heard the buzz of the Med-Bay door slide open, turning he saw the worried face of Ashley Williams coming through the door. “Xavier! Please tell me he is alive!” Ashley hysterically inquired to her Commander. Xavier Shepard didn’t have time to answer before Ashley saw the comatose body of Kaidan, he barely had time to catch her before she collapsed on the ground. “No! No! No...” Ashley kept repeating to herself while Shepard held onto her tightly. “He will come out of it Ash we just have to have hope.” Xavier soothed one of his oldest friends. Shepard pushed himself and Ashley up off the floor, he walked her over to hospital bed that Kaidan slept in. Leaving her there Shepard walked out of the Med-Bay and passed members of his crew who were lined up and saluting as he made his way down the line.  
  
He marched towards his ships conference room, multiple people broke from the line of soldiers and followed behind the Commander. Stepping into the room the Commander held the door open for those behind him to walk in, as soon as the last one entered the room Shepard shut the door. “By now all you must have heard about the kidnapping and attack on our beloved friend, those who are responsible for the attack are dead. We will soon begin the hunt for the one who hired the Mercenary group.” Commander Xavier Shepard informed the inner council of his crew.


End file.
